Natural rubber may be obtained from a number of plants, including Hevea trees (Hevea brasiliensis) and Guayule shrubs (Parthenium argentatum), among others. Processes for recovering or harvesting natural rubber from these sources are known in the art. For example, Hevea trees are usually tapped such that the Hevea sap (containing natural rubber) is harvested and contacted with an organic acid to coagulate the natural rubber, and thereafter concentrated by evaporation or centrifugation. Alternatively, Guayule shrubs are usually ground up or otherwise masticated to release sap (containing natural rubber) from the cell walls of the shrub, and the pulp thereafter contacted with solvent or aqueous acids in order to coagulate the natural rubber, and thereafter concentrated. Other processes for recovering or harvesting natural rubber from natural sources are known.